


Empty Rooftops

by Miss_Sarcastix



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sarcastix/pseuds/Miss_Sarcastix
Summary: Sometimes lonely nights roll over to lonely days and sometimes the walls in empty rooms try to close in on you. Jisung hates those times the most.





	1. Lonely Baby Chick

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after binge watching Why Not The Dancer and Dancing High and so I based the interactions of Jisung, Taemin, Eunhyuk and Gikwang off of how they acted with each other when they filmed WNTD, so the premise of this fic might make more sense if you've seen those shows before. Dancing High was shot after WNTD and this fic takes place after both these shows ended. And I think that's all you really need to know before going into this lol ~ I hope you enjoy!!

Jisung is frustrated. But mostly he’s lonely. It was no secret that he had few friends outside of his own group but recently he had been growing out of his shell, particularly after his time in Dancing High. The show had not only taught him more about dance, but also showed him that he was capable of making close bonds with people outside of NCT. One of his more recent friends was Jeongin who had debuted only a year ago with Stray Kids. That being said, their schedules  _ are _ pretty tight and today was unfortunately a day where he hadn’t been able to speak to anyone at all. He was wound up tight. School frustrated him as he came back after missing nearly a week. Then he went straight to the company only to remember that dream had other schedules.

Frustration leaked from his pores. He found himself in an empty practice room and tried to pour his emotions out but the walls were stifling. The sounds hit the walls and bounced back to his ears. Every emotion poured out reflected on the mirror and pierced back through his soul. Empty room. Lonely, lonely, lonely. Tears built up in his eyes, he shouldn’t feel this way, after all didn’t he have everything he wanted? Wasn’t he blessed to even debut? Yet, was it too much to ask for just one person to talk to? Even for a minute? Jisung always had problems with being left alone too long. He huffed and shut off the speaker. This was going nowhere. He needed to  _ leave _ . Wanted to scream. If there was no-one to listen to him, he could still shout at the universe right?

He jams his earphones into his ears and his feet take him somewhere almost instinctively. He isn’t completely aware of his destination until he’s throwing open the door to the rooftop, his chest heaving. The door shuts behind him as he takes two steps forward. He throws his head back and screams at the clouds then drops to his knees.

“What more do I need to do?” He pleads with his eyes shut, “ _ Please _ !”

His screams echo and even here the silence rung in his ears. He wipes his eyes roughly and unplugs the earphones from his phone and lets the tense beats stream from the small device. He sinks into the music turning it louder and louder and louder until it chased away his thoughts. Until it was the only thing he could hear. Then he loses himself. He moves with desperation. Lets his wants and needs and emotions bleed from his hands and legs. 

He’s spinning and jumping. He’s fighting with the air and swimming with the rhythm. All he knows is how to move. So he keeps moving. He doesn’t falter from the edge of the rooftop. For a moment he stands on the ledge, his hands drawing his wishes and feelings in the wind. Then he’s back with the floor under his feet. Shoes squeaking on the concrete. The music stops, the silence jarring, and he drops limply back onto his knees. Emptiness encroaches him and all he can feel is guilt. He knows that friendships require effort from his end too. And he’s trying. He really is. He wishes he could be grateful with what he already has, and he is. But some days are just worse than others. He wishes he had the courage to ask for help on those days. 

He tilts his head back to the sky, silent tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes,

“I’m sorry. Please. I’m  _ trying _ .” His voice breaks, “ _ Please _ , someone, anyone, I just want to  _ talk to someone, please, I’m sorry _ .”

He brings his hands up to his face as he tries to force the tears away. He coughs and he wishes he could have held on to his emotions just a little longer. Just until meal time when he could at least see some of his members again. At least then he would have had someone to pick him up as he crumbled to pieces. Now, he thinks, starkly aware of how his phone had just died, he would have to figure out how to pick himself up enough to even bring himself to them. Then a voice breaks through the silence and shatters his spiralling train of thought.

“How about us?”

The voice hits his ears with an air of familiarity but he doesn’t place it until he’s standing shakily on his feet turning to look at the three faces he hadn’t spoken to in a while. Shame crawls into him and his cheeks heat up. Gikwang, Taemin and Eunhyuk. How long had he been making a fool of himself in his seniors’ presence? He wants to crawl into a hole and never leave. He stumbles back, shrinking in on himself,

“Sunbae- hyung- I- ah- I’m so sorry, I didn’t- how long- I didn’t know you were here,” He curses himself as he stumbles on his words.

Taemin reaches out to steady the younger boy, “We decided to meet up since it’s been a while, we messaged it in our Why Not chat group, we thought you couldn’t make it since you didn’t respond,” he explains kindly.

And now Jisung vaguely remembers the messages that had popped up in his phone when he had finally arrived back at the dorms late at night. He had an extra individual practice session, to replace the one he’d have to miss by going to school the next day, and by the time he had come back, his members had all been asleep. He had been sure that his seniors were not inviting him as well and the messages had only reinforced his lonely sentiments at that late hour. And perhaps part of the reason he had snapped today was because of how little time he and his members had to properly spend time with each other the past week. He brings himself back to the moment at hand, clearing his throat awkwardly,

“Ah, I thought… I thought it was just a meeting for the hyungs,” Jisung shuffles his feet nervously.

Gikwang’s response is almost instantaneous, “Of course not! You’re part of our crew right? We definitely wanted you to join us!”

“Seriously, you’re the only one in this group who doesn’t talk bad about me, I would’ve preferred your presence over Taemin’s!” Eunhyuk points accusingly at Taemin who only laughed.

Jisung snorts at the interaction despite himself, a watery smile breaking on to his face. He misses the way the other three lighten as they spot his smile. 

“So if you weren’t busy then what were you doing?” Taemin asks seemingly lightly, but Jisung can hear the carefulness in the older’s tone.

He knows that they were itching to ask. Can feel the concern in the air. They had pretty much confirmed that they had seen most of what he’d done. If not all of it. They wanted to ask why, and if he was okay. The more logical part of him knows that they wouldn’t judge him if he were to let everything slip out at once. Still, he was grateful for this more subtle approach.

He hums, “I had an extra practice session late last night because I had to go to school today. The others are having that session now so they’re still in schedules,” he explains carefully.

“So you were alone now?” Gikwang’s words make Jisung flinch minutely.

“Mmm. It’s been a busy week. For my group and my friends,” he avoids their eyes. How pathetic is it for him to crumble like this because he had slightly less attention for just a week?

“Ahhh. Then you should have joined us! I needed another friend around these people! Eunhyuk hyung is so mean, and you’re my friend aren’t you?” Taemin whines and slings one hand around Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung chokes a little, “I- I mean, yeah? Yes?”

“Hey wait a minute, you can’t turn Jisung against me, hey Jisung, I’m your favorite right?” Eunhyuk protests.

“Please, if anyone’s his favorite here it’s me, right Jisung? Jisung Ppare?” Gikwang shoves Eunhyuk lightly.

Eunhyuk snorts, “Hey he didn’t even choose you on Dancing High!”

Gikwang squawks and Jisung waves his hands wildly protesting, “No, no, no, that’s not it, ah, no!”

“Look at what position you put our maknae in! I understand! He chose someone new because he knows that he can always message me if he wants my help! Because he’s that comfortable with me! Right Jisung?” Gikwang defends them both and Jisung just nods slightly bewildered.

Taemin snorts, “he knows he can message any of us anytime, right Jisung?”

“We would all message you back as soon as we could,” Gikwang adds.

“Gikwang might be the quickest because he doesn’t have a life,” Eunhyuk ignores Gikwang’s noise of offence, “but we’ll all hang out with you any day.”

And Jisung knows exactly why they were making this confession now at this time. Knows exactly why their conversation had gone the route that it had. And he thinks maybe he should be more ashamed but all he could feel was gratitude and relief. Despite the lack of subtlety he knows that the others truly meant it. Truly meant that they were willing to spend time with Jisung if he wanted. If their schedule persisted. Despite how busy they were, despite the lack of free time they had, they were still willing to make time for  _ him _ of all people. The thought is so touching that Jisung begins to cry, he tries to turn away but Taemin brings him into a hug cooing at the younger boy.

“Taemin! You made the baby cry!” Eunhyuk scolds as he shuffles forward to hug Jisung too.

And Jisung shakes his head in the middle of the hug, “Thank you,” he chokes out.

The others simply coo and they lower him gently to sit on the ground as his legs trembled beneath him. They scoot back slightly to give him more room to breathe and the door opens at that moment. The three seniors turn to see Tayeong sag with relief as his eyes land on Jisung rubbing his eyes with his head tilted at the ground.

“Jisungie! There you are!” Taeyong strides next to Jisung plopping himself next to the younger boy, just sparing a short bow to the others.

Jisung turns and throws himself onto NCT’s leader and Taeyong winds his arms around him to keep them steady,

“Hey baby chick, had a long week?” Taeyong runs his hands through Jisung’s hair smiling as the other boy hums into his sweater.

Jisung twists himself until he’s lying down on Taeyong’s lap looking up at him, arms still somehow holding onto Taeyong.

“The longest, everyone’s busy, I missed you,” Jisung pouts and it takes everything in the other three bystanders not to break the moment by cooing.

“Awww, we missed you too baby chick, you should have seen Haechannie, he couldn’t stop complaining all through practice,” Taeyong confesses conspirationaly.

Jisung giggles, “But you found me first?”

“Mmm, I thought you’d either be in a practice room or here, so I told him to look at the dorms, I missed you more,” Taeyong winks.

Jisung laughs outright at that, “You’re evil hyung!”

“No, I’m smart, and I wanted to talk to you, you haven’t even messaged me in days,” Taeyong whines lightly but Jisung can see the concern in his eyes. 

He hides his face in Taeyong’s sweater, “I didn’t want to bother you, everyone was just so busy,” he mumbles.

Taeyong hums, the sound comforting, “you know that we’re never too busy for you baby chick,” and Taeyong continues to run his hands through Jisung’s hair.

“... I know. I was going to message. Really, I even messaged some of my other friends. It’s just. Busy. I was going to wait to see you at lunch. But it was so  _ long _ . I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I know you’re trying Jisungie, you’ve come so far, look at you making friends with so many people! We’re all so proud of you okay? We know how hard you’re trying to approach us and others, and not all days can be good days. That’s why we’ll be here to remind you that we’ll always be here, okay? And we’ll keep reminding you until there are more good days than bad days, and then we’ll remind you anyway because we love you,” Taeyong doesn’t force Jisung to look at him, doesn’t force Jisung to do anything, and maybe that’s what he loved most about their leader.

He hums and looks up a Taeyong with a small smile, “Thanks. And don’t tell Jaemin hyung, but you’re my favorite hyung,” he confesses.

Taeyong grins and pumps his fist in the air, “Yes! Hear that Jaemin-ah? I’m his favorite hyung!” 

Jisung laughs and lightly hits Tayeong’s chest “hyung stooop!”

Taeyong just smiles at him and ruffles his hair, “so do you have any plans or do you want to join us for lunch? A couple birdies told me that you never eat lunch and only eat snacks.”

Jisung pouts, “so?”

“So that’s not healthy Jisungie,” Taeyong pokes Jisung in the stomach before pulling them both up, “You need food. Especially with the way you dance. Eat. Lunch. So do you have plans?”

Jisung turns and only now does he look at the three seniors again, he flushes instantly buries his face in his hands as they smile at his shyness. Gikwang steps forward to ruffle his hair,

“Listen to your hyung, don’t skip lunch! Go eat with them,” his smile comforts Jisung somehow and he feels his shoulders loosen (not that it did anything for his blush though).

Eunhyuk makes a noise of agreement, “We’re thinking of meeting again next Saturday for lunch, can you join?”

Jisung peaks through his fingers contemplating his schedule and he brings his hands down pressing his cheeks, “Umm- yeah, I could, but are you sure…?”

Instantly all three of them are overlapping each other as they insist that Jisung join them and Jisung lets out a tiny laugh,

“Yeah, okay I’ll be there,” he smiles at them shyly.

“Good, it’ll be nice, and you should respond more in the group chat yeah? Someone needs to tell Eunhyuk hyung that he’s not cool anymore,” Taemin jokes.

Taeyong ruffles Jisung’s hair (Jisung’s sure it looks like a bird’s nest at this point) and he bows politely at his seniors before they part ways. Taeyong and Jisung leave first with the latter molded into Taeyong’s side and they head to the cafeteria for lunch. And Jisung will forever be grateful for his members as he’s surrounded and pounced upon the moment he’s in their line of sight. Even if his hair is beyond saving afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially the same events as the first chapter except it's told from a mixture of Taemin, Gikwang and Eunhyuk's point of view.

Taemin stands at the entrance of the company building scrolling through his phone. He was waiting for Gikwang who was coming over to meet him and Eunhyuk for lunch and just to hang out. Choreographing and living together, even for that short amount of time, had brought them all closer to each other and they enjoyed meeting up every now and then. Arguably the quietest one in their group chat was probably Jisung who had joined the crew for a little while. 

Taemin figured that their seniority status might have been somewhat intimidating to the young boy, although he did wish that the other would grow to be slightly more comfortable with them. Taemin remembers what it was like debuting so young and although Jisung had ample amount of older brother figures looking out for him, he also felt slightly protective of him as well. To a certain extent all three of them had formed some attachment to the maknae through the filming. He still remembers how he and Eunhyuk had teased Gikwang after Jisung decided not to choose him on Dancing High. Jisung’s messaged protests were probably the most he’d ever said in the group. Taemin smiles just thinking about it.

He wishes the younger boy had been able to join them today but he hadn’t responded when they had made the plans in the chat so they simply assumed that he must have been really busy with promotions and the practices. He’s pulled out of his contemplation when Gikwang steps through the entrance and waves at Taemin, crossing over to him.

“Hi! How have you been?” He greets chirpily as he brings Taemin into a hug.

Taemin grins back, “Good, you look well! Come on, Eunhyuk hyung bought some food, he said we should eat on the rooftop because the weather is so nice!”

“Ahhh, okay, I hope the food is good,” Gikwang falls in step with Taemin and two start catching up as they head to the rooftop.

It’s a nice little reunion and they laugh as they tease each other, both catching up and reminiscing. Eunhyuk whines as Taemin makes a particularly savage remark,

“Ah seriously, I wish Jisung was here instead, why is the kid so busy?”

Gikwang hums, “Not that I want Taem to leave but it would have been nice if Jisung could be here with us, I haven’t seen that kid since Dancing High wrapped up.”

Taemin shrugs, “NCT is a pretty busy group these days, we’ll have a meal with him one of these days.”

And Gikwang is about to respond when his words get cut off by the rooftop door slamming open. They turn startled and their eyebrows rise up in surprise when they see Jisung. But before anyone has a chance to call out to the younger boy, he’s dropping to his knees and letting out a scream. Now they’re all gaping. And worried. 

“What more do I need to do?  _ Please? _ ” He’s yelling at the sky and his eyes seemed to be closed. 

The three of them are on their feet and their hearts wrench at the desperate tone his voice takes. Still, before anyone can figure out how to approach him he’s yanking his phone out of his pockets and tossing his earphones aside like they burn him. He’s turning his music louder and louder and Taemin remembers nights in practice rooms where he wished the music would drown his thoughts and he thinks maybe that’s what Jisung is trying to do. Then Jisung dances.

They can only stand there still as statues watching as the younger boy paints a masterpiece before their eyes. They can feel, can  _ see _ the emotions, the turmoil, the  _ pain _ . And they knew that Jisung was a great dancer but in this moment he was dance itself. They could feel their hearts breaking for him with every clutch to his head, with every turn that fought the wind, with every jump that defied gravity. Their breaths catch as he moves closer and closer to the edge of the roof and their hearts stop as he leaps on the ledge. His hands move like he was ready to fly, like he was handing his worries to the sky in front of him. They breathe again when he returns to the solid ground and the squeak of his shoes reassure his safety. 

They were so immersed that the sudden silence jars them as the music stops and Jisung’s phone chimes dead. And with the music’s end Jisung falls on to his knees like a marionette whose strings had been cut, his hands limp on either side of him and his head falling back, the tears trails on his cheeks glistening in the sunlight.

“I’m sorry. Please. I’m  _ trying _ .  _ Please _ , someone, anyone, I just want to  _ talk to someone, please, I’m sorry _ ,” his voice is raw and broken and the shards pierce their hearts as they feel for the younger boy in front of him.

The boy that had confessed that the one thing he wanted most in this industry was friends. People he could talk to. Taemin remembers his offer of friendship when he had seen the dejected look on the younger boy's face, he wonders if Jisung still remembered. Gikwang remembers the sheer joy that exuded from Jisung as he bonded with his team members on the show and he wishes that their industry allowed for time for people to spend time with each other. Eunhyuk steps forward,

"How about us?" He asks in response to Jisung's plea.

Clearly he wasn't expecting it as Jisung startles. They almost want him to sit down again as he shakily rises on trembling legs. His eyes widen and they can see the embarrassment creep into his eyes and his ears turn red.

"Sunbae- hyung- I- ah- I'm so sorry- I didn't- how long- I didn't know you were here," the way he stumbles on his words was endearing and only cemented Taemin's idea that Jisung was still somewhat intimidated by them.

His inclination to call them "sunbaenim" first was definitely a sign. He puts a hand on Jisung's shoulder partially to steady him and partially as a comforting gesture. 

“We decided to meet up since it’s been a while, we messaged it in our Why Not chat group, we thought you couldn’t make it since you didn’t respond,” Taemin tries to keep his voice soft as he addresses the last question.

They can almost see the understanding and recollection in his eyes and his mouth forms a soundless “oh”. He blinks back to the present, awkwardly shuffling,

“Ahh, I thought…” and he pauses here, ducking his head, “I thought it was a meeting just for the hyungs.”

They all blink, slightly stunned, the thought that they apparently had not made Jisung’s invitation clear enough having never occurred to them and Gikwang is the first to react.

“Of course not! You’re part of our crew right? We definitely wanted you to join us!” He protested earnestly

“Seriously, you’re the only one in this group who doesn’t talk bad about me, I would’ve preferred your presence over Taemin’s!” Eunhyuk points dramatically and hopes it would lighten the atmosphere somewhat. 

He rejoices on the inside as Jisung snorts at them with a smile, albeit shaky, spreading on his face. He wonders if Jisung could see how the three of them had brightened in response. 

Taemin chooses his next words carefully, because he still wanted to know how Jisung had ended up here, but he didn’t want to chase him away, 

“So if you weren’t busy then what were you doing?” 

A slight wariness enters Jisung’s face, they could almost see him trying to decide what to say. Finally he hums a little before explaining,

“I had an extra practice session late last night because I had to go to school today. The others are having that session now so they’re still in schedules,” the words alone gave away little but the scene just moments prior gave them a little more insight. 

Gikwang makes a shot in the dark at what he thinks could be part of the problem, “So you were alone now?” 

Jisung flinches slightly and Taemin squeezes his shoulder a little in response. There it was. The main problem.

“Mmm. It’s been a busy week. For my group and my friends,” Jisung doesn’t look at them directly but the words are clear.

Understandable, Jisung’s friends tended to be in the same field as him from what they had seen. Piecing together the information they realized that Jisung had probably been unable to properly talk to anyone, even his members for a little while. Although they couldn’t really tell how long. Still, it was enough to make Jisung feel incredibly alone, that much was clear. As was the shame that shown on his expression. They could almost hear him berating himself and so Taemin slings his arm around Jisung hoping to help him relax,

“Ahhh. Then you should have joined us! I needed another friend around these people! Eunhyuk hyung is so mean, and you’re my friend aren’t you?” 

“I- I mean, yeah? Yes?” Jisung’s voice is colored with confusion and wonder.

Eunhyuk takes the sign and protests, “Hey wait a minute, you can’t turn Jisung against me, hey Jisung, I’m your favorite right?” 

“Please, if anyone’s his favorite here it’s me, right Jisung? Jisung Ppare?” Gikwang grins as Jisung begins to smile a little.

“Hey he didn’t even choose you on Dancing High!” Eunhyuk shoves Gikwang back and he squawks at the attack.

They turn their attention to a blushing Jisung who was waving his hands wildly protesting, “No, no, no, that’s not it, ah, no!”

Gikwang melts at the sight and he turns to Eunhyuk, “Look at what position you put our maknae in! I understand! He chose someone new because he knows that he can always message me if he wants my help! Because he’s that comfortable with me! Right Jisung?” And even if he didn’t know, Gikwang hopes that he would understand that Jisung really was free to message him if he wanted to. 

Taemin seems to have the same idea as he looks at Jisung fondly, “he knows he can message any of us anytime, right Jisung?”

“We would all message you back as soon as we could,” Gikwang adds in earnest.

“Gikwang might be the quickest because he doesn’t have a life,” Eunhyuk joins in much to Gikwang’s chagrin, “but we’ll all hang out with you any day.”

Jisung seems to process that for a second before the sentiment truly hits him and then he starts to cry. Gikwang is pretty sure he’s having heart failure with how much it seems to be melting and Taemin brings the youngest into a hug.

Eunhyuk moves forward and wraps his around the two while shaking his head, “Taemin! You made the baby cry!”

And then Gikwang joins into as Jisung shakes his head in the middle of the hug, “Thank you.”

They coo at the soft words and they can feel his knees start to buckle so they bring him back to sitting down and move a little away to give him room to breathe. And then for the second time that day they startle at the sound of the door opening. They blinked and recognized the figure as the leader of NCT, who clearly had been looking for Jisung if the relief at seeing the young boy was anything to go by. They can hardly blame him for sparing them just a short bow before bee lining towards Jisung,

“Jisungie! There you are!” Taeyong drops next to Jisung.

The difference in Jisung's behaviour was obvious as the boy didn't even pause to question Taeyong's presence, simply throwing himself into the leader's arms. They got the sense that this was a familiar scenario by the way Taeyong’s arms steadied them both instinctively.

Taeyong runs a hand through Jisung’s hair soothingly, “Hey baby chick, had a long week?” 

Baby chick, huh, cute, Eunhyuk smiles. Taeyong was just as much as a baby to him as Jisung but still. Cute. Said baby chick shuffles around in Taeyong’s lap until he’s lying down and looking at Taeyong without once removing his hands.

“The longest, everyone’s busy, I missed you,” Jisung pouts and it takes everything in the other three bystanders not to break the moment by cooing.

Taeyong coos for them instead, “Awww, we missed you too baby chick, you should have seen Haechannie, he couldn’t stop complaining all through practice.”

“But you found me first?” Jisung giggles and they smile at the sound. 

“Mmm, I thought you’d either be in a practice room or here, so I told him to look at the dorms, I missed you more,” Taeyong winks.

Taemin chokes back a laugh at that and he can see Gikwang and Eunhyuk’s amused smiles from the corner of his eyes. A bunch of cute kids.

“You’re evil hyung!” Jisung’s giggles turn into full laughs and Taeyong beams fondly at the younger boy.

“No, I’m smart, and I wanted to talk to you, you haven’t even messaged me in days,” Taeyong’s tone is whiny but they can all see the concern.

Apparently it wasn’t just the seniors that Jisung sometimes avoided messaging.

Jisung’s face disappears into Taeyong’s sweater and they barely make out the muffled words, “I didn’t want to bother you, everyone was just so busy.”

Gikwang supposes at the core of it, Jisung was always worried about disturbing others. About being a nuisance. Taemin himself had similar concerns when he was younger and it took him a while to learn how to approach people when he needed to. Eunhyuk supposes that Jisung’s members themselves were helping the youngest a lot when it came to support but he also wouldn’t mind if he spent some time with Jisung every now and then if time permitted. They watch curiously as Taeyong doesn’t seem too surprised by Jisung’s explanation.

The leader hums comfortingly still running his hands through Jisung’s hair, “you know that we’re never too busy for you baby chick.”

Jisung hesitates, “... I know. I was going to message. Really, I even messaged some of my other friends. It’s just. Busy. I was going to wait to see you at lunch. But it was so  _ long _ . I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, I know you’re trying Jisungie, you’ve come so far, look at you making friends with so many people! We’re all so proud of you okay? We know how hard you’re trying to approach us and others, and not all days can be good days. That’s why we’ll be here to remind you that we’ll always be here, okay? And we’ll keep reminding you until there are more good days than bad days, and then we’ll remind you anyway because we love you.”

That more than anything has the three seniors reassured. Jisung definitely has a good batch of older brothers taking care of him. He just needed to grow more comfortable with asking people for help. Understandable really, and it was admirable how far the younger boy had come, even from back when he first started filming the series with them when he hardly spoke a word to them. Clearly his members and his new friends were good influences and they wouldn’t mind helping out too. It wasn’t like they  _ didn’t _ enjoy spending time with him. It was clear even with the little he spoke that he was a smart, witty, quirky kid and it definitely had grown on them. And if spending time with them helped Jisung grow into his own then it was just an added bonus.

“Thanks. And don’t tell Jaemin hyung, but you’re my favorite hyung,” Jisung grins cheekily at Taeyong and the three seniors can’t help but pout even though they knew that Jisung probably was only thinking of his members.

“Yes! Hear that Jaemin-ah? I’m his favorite hyung!” Taeyong’s arms shoot up in victory.

“Hyung stooop!” Jisung slaps at Taeyong’s chest clearly amused and the three seniors feel like cooing at both of them but bite their tongues.

“So do you have any plans or do you want to join us for lunch? A couple birdies told me that you never eat lunch and only eat snacks.” Taeyong wags a finger at Jisung.

They frown at that remembering just how much they had needed to eat back when they were Jisung’s age. Especially considering how vigorously Jisung dances the younger needed all the energy he could get.

Jisung pouts, “so?”

“So that’s not healthy Jisungie, you need food. Especially with the way you dance.” Taeyong lectures unknowingly echoing their thoughts, “Eat. Lunch. So do you have plans?”

  
  


It’s only then that Jisung turns seemingly remembering their presence, only to squeak and hide his face in his hands. They smile fondly at the younger boy and Gikwang is the first to close the distance and ruffle his hair,

“Listen to your hyung, don’t skip lunch! Go eat with them,” he smiles hoping to reassure Jisung and it must work a bit because he can see the tension bleed away.

Eunhyuk makes a noise of agreement behind him, “We’re thinking of meeting again next Saturday for lunch, can you join?”

Eunhyuk hears Taemin’s quiet noise of awe at the sight of Jisung peaking through his fingers before pressing his cheeks. He really is a baby chick, Eunhyuk thinks in amusement.

“Umm- yeah, I could, but are you sure…?” He asks with an air of uncertainty.

Their voices overlap as they all but yell over each other insisting that Jisung join them for their little get togethers until finally Jisung laughs and nods.

“Yeah, okay I’ll be there,” he answers shyly.

“Good, it’ll be nice, and you should respond more in the group chat yeah? Someone needs to tell Eunhyuk hyung that he’s not cool anymore,” Taemin jokes.

Eunhyuk whines but doesn’t protest too much in case it deterred Jisung from actually messaging them. Taeyong clears his throat then and he bows at them smiling, 

“Thanks for taking care of Jisungie, we’ll be going now!” Taeyong bows again.

Gikwang waves it away kindly, “Of course, and stop bowing so deeply, you’ll hurt your back!”

And after some more goodbyes the two kids leave the rooftop first while the seniors finish packing up their finished lunch that sat abandoned on one side. They smile fondly as they pass by the cafeteria and spot Jisung surrounded by his members beaming and joking around, his hair sticking out wildly as even then someone ruffles it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this didn't come off too repetitive but essentially I thought it would be nice to see it from both angles? I hope this came out alright, let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy, so I'm not quite sure if the ending was too?? abrupt?? but I'm kind of bad at endings in general so that's why it is how it is ghjk ~ let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!! Thank you for reading!!! ~ <333


End file.
